The Quiz
by freedomgeneration
Summary: Hermione Granger takes quizzes very seriously, but when Witch Weekly publishes an article asking "Are You in Love? Take the Quiz!" she's dubious. Enter Draco Malfoy. PostHogwarts
1. Introduction: Take the Quiz!

**The Quiz: Introduction**

Usual disclaimers apply.

"The Quiztions of Love"

By Amaryllis McAvoy

_Hermione scoffed. An invented word for the title of an article just indicated how lowly Witch Weekly had sunk. She was bored and had picked up the rag out of sheer ennui. Her office was completely devoid of work, that is, work that was not the least bit urgent- the most urgent not for another week away. She was flipping through ads and gossip and had stumble on a piece of literary farce, for what else can an article like "Quistions" pretend to be? She read on._

"Are you in love? Do you fear as if you might be in love? Then my dearest reader, I present you with this quiz. We* have formulated this set on questions based on witches who honest-to-Merlin were and are in love. They have been interviewed and tested most objectively** by our* researchers. Through these ladies, witches like you, dear reader***, we have found the answers to help you determine if you too are in love, or halfway there."

_*Hermione snarkily wondered who _we_ could possibly be. Or for the matter _our.

_** She continued to wonder how different women, hopefully _in love_ with different men, are possibly tested objectively._

_*** How many times must Amaryllis McAvoy call me _dear reader_? Slightly annoyed, highly dubious, and not a little curious, she continued to read._

**-End Chapter-**

This story is actually already finished and is in the process of being edited. I will be posting the successive chapters soon. This is, to date, my most ambitious fic (approximately 8 chapters long) so: YAY!

Sincerely,

Princecharmprincesswit

Now freedomgeneration


	2. Question One: Glow

**The Quiz: Glow**

Usual disclaimers apply.

"_The Quiztions of Love"_

_By Amaryllis McAvoy_

**Question One: **

_Does your visage glow?_

_For a more concrete and unbiased judgment, check if your color is heightened, or if your eyes begin to sparkle. Muggle scientists claim that the pupils of your eyes should dilate upon alighting on an object or person of your desire. This means, dear reader_,_ that the dark of your eyes becomes bigger, wanting to see more of the person with whom you are in love._

_*Amaryllis strongly suggests always toting along a stylish mirror like those featured in page 12 by Charmsetter's Cometics __TM__ "The Witch's Answer from the Universe!" _Hermione decided to be offended by this strong suggestion_, to better check the heightened complexion and sparkling eyes. This is also handy for touch ups of unstable cosmetic charms._

Hermione's head was bent as she stuffed the massive amount of documents she needed for tomorrow's meeting into the lower drawer of her desk when she heard she sound of a shoe tapping click-click-click impatiently on the floor. She felt a ball of anticipation form in the pit of her stomach. She had been expecting this for days. She stayed longer bent down, drawing out the moment needlessly, needling the impatient person further (judging by the added occasional double-tap of the foot). She finally raised her head, feeling her ears warm as the blood rushed back into her head.

"Took you long enough, Granger," snapped Draco Malfoy who was towering over her neat desk, trying his worst best to intimidate her.

"Did you need anything, Malfoy?" Hermione coolly replied; calmly (only to infuriate him further) raised her eyes to meet his. They clashed. She could fell the adrenaline rushing like a drug through her veins. She had been waiting for too long.

He answered with a furious growl "I need you to take that pile of shite out of _my_ office."

Hermione could _feel_ that seething was the Malfoy equivalent of the stomping of feet. Hermione stood and glared at him.

"You dare!" She began in a low, furious whisper, bringing a shaking finger up to point at him. She wanted to get this speech out right.

"You dare order me again! I have done _my _part of the bargain, Malfoy. I have _finished_" the word was a hiss "with my obligation."

"You have finished?" was sarcastic reply.

This was fast turning into a whispering match of who could sound fiercer with a lower decibel.

Malfoy continued "I thought that _we_ agreed- _you_ and I- that this was to be a long-standing agreement."

They had agreed that it would be Malfoy who would go personally to each person's house, campaigning for the rights of the house elves, most especially in pureblooded residences. In exchange, Hermione, to avoid the unbearable fakery, would shoulder all the paperwork. The Ministry had thrown them both together mainly for Malfoy's influence not only with the pureblood set, but also because of his influence outside that select group of snobs. Hermione's campaigns for house elves' rights have finally pierced public awareness and as a consequence, the Ministry was starting to get moving. The ministry was nothing if not reactive.

"You thought wrong. _You_, apparently, were not listening when I laid down the conditions. The condition was that I get the paperwork done, and that you see to it that the actual work was done in the _proper _way!" Hermione was enraged. It had reached Hermione's ears that Draco had been a little _too_ persuasive with the pureblooded Ackerlys.

The returning growl was angry and scoffing "Do you really think that your precious creatures would have been rescued by mere platitudes, Granger? Do you really think that my begging would have saved them? I'll tell you this much. They would have been left there to rot." His eyes were blazing by this point.

Hermione swallowed, knowing the truth but still remained angry. Her ideals were still high. She realized her finger was still raised, feeling its weight, she let it drop, but her eyes still remained connected to his.

"I'll have the paperwork done by the end of the week, Granger. That's the most you can expect from me. But I expect you to be back in our agreement by then." With this parting shot, he spun on his heel, and with an elegant swish of his robes, exited her office.

She thought about the ensuing lighter load for the week, sighing because she knows she will have to rewrite mostly everything that Malfoy managed to squiggle. His pen was probably too heavy for his manicured hand, she fumed silently.

Hermione took a calming breath and closed her eyes. After hearing the door of their department slam close, she waited for a beat to make sure Malfoy had left, and likewise exited her office.

She proceeded to the wash closet. Her reflection stared back at her. Bright eyes shining from the fight, cheeks flushed with anger and triumph. She splashed her face with some cool water and patted her hair down.

**-End Chapter-**

**First I'd love to credit frostykitten for allowing me to base the partner dynamic (her words, not mine! :) ) of Draco and Hermione from her original and brilliant idea (from the story Case of Creature Kidnappings). Go ahead and read her fics, I swear they're all fantastic!**

How's the weather so far?

Leave reviews 'cause I lurve those! :3

Next chapter up soon!


	3. Question Two: Staccato Ticking

**The Quiz: Staccato Ticking **

Usual disclaimers apply.

"_The Quiztions of Love"_

_By Amaryllis McAvoy_

**Question Two:**

_Does your pulse beat briskly?_

_If you are in love, you will notice that your heart truly does beat faster. The explanation for this is that the heart feels the other person's magic and becomes quite excited to be near its match. You will notice a rise in blood pressure, which should be quite pleasantly higher than normal, although not alarming. _

_HG/DM HG/DM HG/DM_

_Swoosh_.

Hermione yanked out the airplane note from her hairstyle, now ruined and messy- looking mostly like a fuzzy clump now more than anything else. She crumpled the useless piece, cursing the sender for destroying her day (the trees and as a result the environment and the world).

The notes have been flying furiously through the air for the majority of the day and have been mercilessly stabbing at her coiffure. Some barely managed swerving from her eye, by the barest inch nearly blinding her.

The first note read:

"Granger,

Where are the files on Gurney and Garvel

-DM"

The immature brat had not even bothered to punctuate the note, nor to note that they had filing clerks. She had crumpled it immediately, not deigning to reply.

_HG/DM HG/DM HG/DM_

After thirty minutes have passed, a second note flew in.

It read:

"Granger,

Where are the files on Gurney and Garvel?

-DM"

This was written in the hand of his secretary. This was soon crumpled like its predecessor.

_HG/DM HG/DM HG/DM_

The third note came after a long lull of two peaceful hours, a span in which Hermione worked peacefully.

"G,

My secretary does not appreciate how you threw the note away. She had worked diligently on it. How is the Head of the House of Gallamore to be addressed?

-M"

This note, unlike the last, was once more written in his hand. Unlike the reports he so disliked writing up, the writing on the parchment was elegant and striking, in emerald ink. This work of calligraphy was balled up, swished through the air like a basketball, but so like Hermione, missed the trash basket.

_HG/DM HG/DM HG/DM_

After receiving the tenth note of useless requests and questions, she gave up reading Malfoy's in-office-messages and started conceptualizing the wizarding equivalent of:

The internet

E-mail

Caller ID

-for the simple, fervent wish to stop Malfoy's blasted notes.

She was beginning to regret piling up the files on his desk. This revenge was distracting her from her work.

After the fiftieth note and more or less (mostly more) numerous pokes, not to mention the piling mound of crumpled paper balls beside her trash basket, her temper was rising along with every centimeter that her curls dropped. Malfoy's prank was making her lag behind in work.

She waved furiously away at the notes buzzing about her head like flies, grabbed her frizzy clump of hair, and twisted it up to a passable semblance of neatness. Unable to locate hairpins on her desk, she swiped a pencil and stuck it into her hair. She grabbed her wand and strode out of her office.

_HG/DM HG/DM HG/DM_

Draco Malfoy beheld a Hermione Granger- with wrecked hair and a nerve ticking at her jaw. He barely managed to not look pleased with himself. He knew that in-office-messages cannot be prevented or charmed from entering offices and reaching its correct destination, mainly because it was assumed that all Ministry correspondence is classified as urgent.

"You!" Hermione looked crazed.

"You have been disturbing my work for no apparent reason- all day long, Malfoy!- in Merlin's name, what do you want?"

"Granger, if you had only answered the first memo in a timely manner-"

"Oh, don't you try that tactic with me! Knowing you, you would have sent only more!"

"Granger, don't interrupt, it's very rude, you know. And, do, sit down."

Hermione felt her eye twitch. She was sure Malfoy saw it, too. The nerve of the man to gesture at the seat like a king, when he had been like a bleeding parasite the whole day, sucking the 'work' from work-hours.

"No!" That sounded suspiciously like a near shout.

She tried again with a more controlled tone "No."

Queue deep breath.

"I will not sit down, thank you." Much better.

"You've had your fun. The week is up and I'll do the paperwork- but bother me again, and you'll be doing your own paper work from now on." She raised her wand threateningly at him and excited Malfoy's office.

Before she turned away, out of the very corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy smile a _genuine_ smile that tugged at his eyes, lit up his face and_ melted a little corner of her heart (scratch that)_. His genuine mirth and that feeling that must not be named only fueled up her temper more. As she heard the door slam shut behind her, she felt a nerve tick in her jaw along with it.

**-End Chapter-**

Reviews? YES!

Frosty: There was a magazine once, but I'm so sorry to say I cant' remember which! :( I guess there are Internet articles around, and the 'note by Amaryllis' was entirely mine. Sorry if you were confused by the asterisk. I don't know any other way to do it, so **all notes by Amaryllis will have an asterisk before it **(except in the first chapter and that only). :) Thanks, Frosty! :D

**The Quiz questions are entirely made up, though. :)**

Here's to a happy week! :)


	4. Question Three: Speechless

**The Quiz: Speechless**

Usual disclaimers apply.

"_The Quiztions of Love"_

_By Amaryllis McAvoy_

**Question Three: **

_Do you find that you lose sense or reason whenever you encounter him (or her)?_

_Due to the excitement, the heart hogs all the blood, thus rendering the brain unable to respond. Also the heady feeling of excitement is sure to make any refined witch (or wizard) pleasantly befuddled. _

_*Amaryllis notes that the deviation from the usual routine of lovers, as well as grand romantic gestures, would infuse stale relationships with this sense of excitement._

Hermione came into the office, fresh and bright.

She had gone on a casual date with a Muggle the night before, and she had really enjoyed it. They had met while Hermione was on a pharmacy run for her parents. It turned out he lived around her parents' neighborhood (a few streets away from her childhood home) and had been shone once upon a time by Dr. Granger's dental chair light. They had dined out on one of the neighborhood's favorite haunts- a cozy Italian family diner. Hermione had never felt so normal in a long time.

She sailed through the Ministry lobby, through her department door, and threw out breezy, cheery greetings left, right and center. Although she was surprised that Malfoy had managed to show up at their department early, she threw out a smile at him too, for good measure.

Malfoy looked stunned for a moment and returned a cursory (slightly dumbfounded and not a little suspicious) nod.

Hermione shut herself up in her office and charmed her window to look like a sweet spring day.

**-End Chapter-**

Hey guys! Chill pills. :D


	5. Question Four: Empty Days

**The Quiz: Empty Days **

Usual disclaimers apply.

"_The Quiztions of Love"_

_By Amaryllis McAvoy_

**Question Four:**

_Do you find that your day feels incomplete when you have not encountered him?_

_The heart, being accustomed to a higher sense of awareness with the presence of the one you love, would feel restless and naturally bereft when deprived of its equivalent of Pepper Up Potion._

_*When the heart feels lonely, Amaryllis recommends a calming stroll along boutiques where small trinkets have been proven to lift the spirits._

Hermione had trudged through half of the paper work on her desk. Her eyes were feeling dry and gritty. She sighed and put down the document she was holding and rubbed at her eyes. She was feeling weary and her throat was dry, too.

She sighed and rested her head on her arms, her arms on the very important documents she needed to finish—

She woke up to silence five minutes later. Her throat was still dry. She stood up and went out of her office. She stood with her cup of cool water, chatting and exchanging gossip tidbits with her co-workers.

She had never felt so relaxed; yet tense at the same time- waiting for something to strike out, for a drop of the pin. But she knew. She was smart for a reason and felt a hollow longing.

She smiled and she chatted, enjoying her time with her co-workers. They were always buried by papers, trapped by paper barricades in their offices and cubicles that the crowd around the water dispenser (a recent magical take on the efficient Muggle water cooler) were always different people, depending on who managed to unearth his/herself from the white paper tombstones.

She went back to her office and swam through most of the remaining paperwork. By six in the evening, she had given up hope. She put away her papers and put of the light by a wave of her wand.

Draco Malfoy never did manage to make an appearance.

**-End Chapter-**

Poor Hermione! What should she do, guys? Should she indulge in a little retail therapy, like Amaryllis recommends? :))


	6. Question Five: Out of Character

**The Quiz: Out of Character**

Usual disclaimers apply.

"_The Quiztions of Love"_

_By Amaryllis McAvoy_

**Question Five: **

_Do you find that life is so much more enjoyable with him around?_

_The natural reason for this, dear reader, is that the heart feels easier in knowing that it need not feel any danger of being bereft (refer to question four). Thus the heart and person in love experiences less stress and in consequence, enjoys easier and enjoyable days. _

_Moreover, the study has shown that whether or not the women and the persons with whom they were in love had actual unifying interests did not matter. What was common among them was a natural rapport and connection._

_*Amaryllis would like the reader to take heart that it is neither a case of love and hate, or loving another all the way that made the participants of the study in love or not._

Hermione had been feeling sluggish for a week and had been bored at work. She was nearly up to here with her annoyance at paperwork, which she knew, still must be done. Her passion for magical creatures seemed like a sorry sizzle this week, and admitting it, even in a whisper, it a bathroom cubicle in her mind, was a blow to her dignity.

She trudged through the Ministry lobby in her brand new high heels wearing a dove grey suit and pearls that her mother told her should brighten up her complexion (although she remained dubious, she hoped they helped anyway).

She entered the lift, not curiously empty due to the fairly early hour. Just before the doors pinged shut to signal the close, as the open of another dreary day, a leather attaché case was neatly wedged between the shiny brassy doors. The doors opened again to reveal and admit Draco Malfoy, who was too surprised to see her that he uncharacteristically forgot to hide his pleased expression. Hermione beamed at him, hoping the pearls emphasized the whiteness of her teeth. She was sometimes adorably pathetic that way.

"How have you been, Granger? Any new files you want me to hand you?" Draco began with a genuine smile and a teasing note.

"Only the files you want _incendio-ed_, Malfoy," she returned in the same tone.

The lift had to go a long way to reach their department, and it gently rocked its occupants as it meandered along the bowels of the Ministry.

"What's that I smell?" Draco asked curiously.

"What smell?"

"That- that sort of sweet—" he very discretely leaned towards Hermione, invading her sense of personal space. When she moved to step back, quick as lightning Draco's hand clasped her arm to hold her in place. She stood still, mainly from shock and the sensation of him touching her.

"Merlin's hairy chin! Is that perfume on you, Granger?" He smiled devilishly.

Hermione stood stiffly, still in shock with traces of affront.

"What's it matter to you, Malfoy?"

He continued to smile and leaned closer; Hermione drew her head back and away, feeling giddy.

He drew his nose closer to her hair, behind the pearl earring and drew a deep breath. He gave a soft chuckle.

Said softly "Did you miss me, Granger?" and he gave the sweet spot a very tiny, innocent peck and drew away.

_HG/DM HG/DM HG/DM _

_I was truly planning on ending this chapter here. But you'll agree it's better for everyone if I continued. :))_

_HG/DM HG/DM HG/DM _

Hermione drew a bracing breath, savoring the moment, her rapid mind stashing the memory away like candy for a bad day. She laughed, even if it was a bit breathy, and gently slapped his hand away.

"In your dreams, Malfoy."

"You know, you should be really pleased with me, Granger," this was said with a soft smile.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" She smiled back into his eyes.

"Because I secured the rights for the house elves of Gallamore that you wanted so badly." He watched as the happiness flash from her eyes, and enveloped her being. He was even more shocked when she threw herself at him and hugged him. He enveloped her smaller form with both arms and a briefcase.

"So that's where you've been all week!" Hermione was so happy, snuggling into the crook of Draco's neck (and she found he smelled divine). He had been working for a cause that was among the most dear to her. The Gallamores, a noble pureblooded family had been suspicious of Draco's intentions at first. They were more so unwilling to pay for the enslaved creatures' salaries, dignity and freedom. If Draco had needed a week to convince them, then Hermione was sure that the Gallamores were extra tough shells.

He squeezed her gently.

"Oh, Draco! Thank you!" and she gave him a tiny peck, just on the corner of his lips.

**-End Chapter-**

So, yeah. I'm ending it here instead. ;) See you in the next chapter!


	7. The Quiz: Results

**The Quiz: Results**

Usual disclaimers apply.

A/N: I originally told you guys that this would be app. * chapter long. I am so sorry because it turns out I need a tutor for basic math! So, brace yourselves! This is where it ends. :)

"_The Quiztions of Love"_

_By Amaryllis McAvoy_

_Here, my dear readers, is a summary of all the questions to ask if you are in love:_

_Does your visage glow?_

_Does your pulse beat briskly?_

_Do you find that you lose sense or reason whenever you encounter him (or her)?_

_Do you find that your day feels incomplete when you have not encountered him?_

_Do you find that life is so much more enjoyable with him around?_

_*The author would like to assert the fact that all these questions are objective and have been tested accurately, and thus may apply to any witch or wizard. I hope this helps you in your quest and journey to the joy of love._

Hermione was at her desk, relaxing. She had just finished her work and used a moment to clear her desk. Her door opened, and in popped the head of Draco Malfoy. He strode casually into her office, looking like he belonged there, stepped around her desk, leaned down to give Hermione a good smooch. When the kiss ended, Hermione drew him down for another go.

When they finally broke apart, the smug smile of Draco reminded Hermione of exactly where they were and exactly what they were doing. She took the first object off her desk, and gently thwacked Draco on the head with it.

"You sure know how to give hard love to a man, Hermione" was the wry comment.

Softly blushing, a little bit embarrassed at her own behavior, she said "Practice that line. I have a surprise for you at home" this was said with a Slytherin smirk of her own.

Draco grabbed her hand and her purse, and dragged them out of Hermione's door.

And the object left on Hermione's desk? Witch Weekly, with a special Quiz by Amaryllis McAvoy.

**-End Story-**

I had so much fun writing this story. This story was supposed to follow the outline I made, but Draco and Hermione just insisted to write themselves! I am more than happy that they did.

Of course the quiz is entirely untrue (except for the pupils dilating part- but even then I'm still not entirely convinced), but if it was… well I need to grab a copy _and_ a Draco of my own!

Thanks for reading!

Sincerely,

Princecharmprincesswit

Now freedomgeneration


End file.
